Perfect
by Dakota Stratus
Summary: Just a cute Stacy fic...Summary inside..R
1. Default Chapter

Aha! I've been bored this past weekend, and I'm doing a lot of work on my fics. I decided to do a cute Stacy one. She's just so perky, and I love her! Umm, some interesting pairings..Of course Stacy/Andrew (Test), Rene/Torrie, Chris/Trish (come on, I'm still a shipper!), Dawn/John, and Sable/Edge..Lita will show up here somewhere, and so won't Christian. I've got plans for this fic, and probably going to go a few chapters with it. Who knows? Enjoy! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------:--------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------:  
  
"Shit!" Stacy had just cut her hand on the knife she was using to cut her sandwich in half. "Why does this always happen?"  
  
"Maybe because you either hold it to tight, or not tight enough." Her boyfriend Andrew came up behind her, and put his arms around her waist. They'd been together for quite some time, and had moved in with each other. He nuzzled his nose on her neck, and blew in her ear. She broke his hold and turned around in his arms.  
  
"Well, obviously I'm doing something wrong. Would you like half?" She picked up the plate, and put it in front of his nose.  
  
"I'll pass, but thanks anyways. What time is the gang coming over?"  
  
"Soon, that's why I'm eating now. You guys are just going to have to stay in your part of the house, while the girls and I have a little talk. You know that whole drill."  
  
"Awe, what's wrong, don't want to be around us so you can gossip about us?"  
  
She pressed her lips against his, and fiddled with his hair. "Exactly."  
  
A soft knock on the door brought the two apart, and led Stacy to the door. She peeked out the window, behind the curtain and saw Torrie, Rene, Dawn, and John standing there in the snow. She unlocked the door and welcomed them in.  
  
"Gosh girl, what kind of weather is this?" Dawn was shaking the snow out of her hair, as John was brushing it off her shoulder. She thanked him and then took off her coat.  
  
"I'm not sure, it wasn't supposed to be this bad out. But this is what you get for living here."  
  
"I guess so. Where are the drinks?" Rene was eager to get something in his system, and was looking around the house.  
  
"You can just wait two seconds, got it?" Torrie kissed him on the nose, and also took off her coat. "How've ya been Stace?"  
  
"Oh you know, I've been fine. Just busy working on the house."  
  
"Well it looks great. John and I hardly recognized the outdoors with all your plants."  
  
The group had moved into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Andrew brought in some bags of chips, and drinks and set them on the coffee table.  
  
"Well, Chris and Trish should be here soon. They're never on time!"  
  
"Yeah, they're probably sitting in the driveway making out." John laughed at his own joke and opened a can of Pepsi.  
  
"Yeah babe, you're probably right. Let me have a drink of that."  
  
"Can't you see the other ones on the table. Get your own."  
  
"Not sharing today, are we?"  
  
"Would you two knock it off, we're here to have fun!" Torrie chimed in her suggestions, and got her own can of soda. Her and Rene had taken over the loveseat and Torrie was on Rene's lap. "So, who else is coming?"  
  
Stacy swallowed the drink she had in her mouth and thought for a second. "I think Lita is coming with Chris and Trish, and I'm not sure if Christian's going to show up. We invited him, but he never gave me a definite. Edge and Sable had a date, so they're not coming. And that's pretty much it. I want to play cards, so those three better hurry up and get here."  
  
Just as Stacy finished that sentence, the doorbell started ringing. Right away she knew it was Chris because every time he came over with Trish he went crazy on the bell. She ran to the door to stop him, and let them in. "Hey Legs!" He said as he picked her up and spun her around.  
  
"Would you please put me down? You need to stop doing that, you're going to squeeze my guts out." He set her back down on the floor, and she fixed her hair. "Hey Trish!"  
  
"Hey Stacy, what's going on."  
  
"Oh nothing much, how have you been feeling? Chris said you were sick."  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little stomach bug. Chris took good care of me." She looped her arm around Chris's and followed Stacy into the living room.  
  
"Where's Lita?"  
  
"Her and Christian decided to go see a movie. I guess they're still pretty good friends, even after their break up. She misses him a lot though, so it's good that they're doing something together."  
  
Torrie and Dawn had gone out to the kitchen to call and order the pizza, while Rene, Andrew, and John made their way to the game room. Chris kissed Trish before following them, and disappeared down the hall. Trish and Stacy sat down on the couch, and looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
"You two are so cute together. Never wants to leave your side does he?"  
  
"Rarely. Only when the guys are around. But what about you and Andrew. You have a house together. I also heard the great news! Show me the rock!" Trish grabbed Stacy's left hand and held it up to see the engagement ring on her finger. "Awe girl, congrats!"  
  
"I was so taken aback. I didn't expect it at all."  
  
"Well, silly you're not supposed to expect these types of things unless you talk about them. Chris and I are looking at dogs! Weird isn't it?"  
  
"A dog?"  
  
"Yeah, he thinks before we get engaged we should get a dog. Don't ask me. I'm not sure I can read his mind anymore. But I love him anyways. So tell me, how did you get to have the perfect house, like this one?"  
  
"We just found it one day while driving around. He told me whatever one I wanted, I could get! I wanted this one!"  
  
"Well, its beautiful."  
  
The other girls had come back from ordering the food and had taken their seats back on the couches. They continued to talk girl talk and about the boys. Plans for a wedding came up and they got into that kind of conversation. As Torrie and Dawn were arguing over what kind of flowers Stacy should have at her wedding, Stacy sat back on the couch and whispered to herself, 'Perfect.' She continued talking to the girls, telling herself that she had great friends. This is what she loved...Having the perfect life, even if something's weren't that perfect.  
  
¤The End of Chapterrrr 1. Yep, so read and review, and tell me what you think. Also, I'm open for suggestions on what else to write about. I've got tons of time on my hands, so I'll probably be writing a lot...Still a Shipper(C/T-FOREVER)..Dakota¤ 


	2. A Day At the Mall

Stacy layed in her bed that Saturday morning longer than she should've. She really didn't know what she was going to do that day, probably because she'd be on her own. Her and Andrew had decided to do things separately for that day, and then get together for dinner. Torrie called her and invited her to go along with herself and the rest of the girls for a day of shopping. Finally at 10:30 she rolled out of bed, and headed to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she looked over at the counter by the sink and saw a piece of paper, folded up and sitting by her toothbrush.  
  
She walked over and picked it up. She unfolded it, and read it silently to herself.  
  
'Stace...I love you...Meet me at 5:30 in front of the gas station down the road...and be casually dressed we're going some place better than burgers and fries.'  
  
Laughing out loud, she folded the note back up, and put it on the counter once again. Slowly, she undressed and got into the shower. She had it on cold water to wake herself up. Once she finished in the shower, she wrapped herself in a big towel, and walked out to the phone. She dialed Torrie's number and waited for her to pick up. But when the other end picked up, it was a French accent answering.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rene! It's Stacy. Is Torrie there?"  
  
"Hold on Stace, I'll go get her."  
  
Stacy could hear Rene calling to Torrie. Then she heard Torrie answering Rene, and then picking up the phone. "Hey chick, what's happening?"  
  
"What time are you leaving today?"  
  
"Whenever you get your behind over here, so hurry up."  
  
"I've got to get dressed first, so give me about half hour. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Could you pick up Trish on your way over? Her car broke down, and now she's got no way of getting over here!"  
  
"Of course I could. Just call her and let her know I'm coming to get her."  
  
She hung up the phone and set it back down on the base. She dressed rather quickly, and headed towards her car. Getting in, she started it up and buckled her seatbelt. Trish's house was right down the road from theirs so it didn't really put her out of her way by picking her up.  
  
Once she got there, Trish came rushing out to the car. She had a huge smile on her face, and she had a few bags in hand. "Girl, we've got loads to talk about."  
  
"Oh really?" Stacy asked backing out of the driveway.  
  
"Guess what!"  
  
"You got a dog?"  
  
"NO! Chris asked me to move in with him. I was so shocked that I started to cry. Of course I said yes, and I'm moving in, in a few days."  
  
"Awe, hun, that's awesome. I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Thanks. I just can't believe we're finally moving in together. You know what happens then."  
  
"If we're thinking the same thing, babe, that's already happened." Stacy laughed at Trish who looked at her confused.  
  
"I'm talking about us becoming stronger finally!"  
  
"Not that you weren't already."  
  
"Yeah, anyways." Trish laughed. "Who's all going today?"  
  
"The usual. I think we've finally separated Adam and Sable. Finally. Ha, yeah, so Sable, Tor, and I'm not sure about Amy."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if it'll surprise you but her and Jay have plans. God, they should've never broke up in the first place. All she talks about is him. Jay this, Jay that. I told her last night that if she didn't shut up, I'd hang up on her."  
  
"I hear ya, girl. We're here." Stacy pulled in the driveway and shut the engine off.  
  
The two got out of the car and walked up to the door. It started to warm up were they were, but they were still wearing coats. Torrie came to the door before they could even ring the bell. Trish's cell phone rang just as she got inside.  
  
"Hello?" Trish continued listening to the person on the phone, saying, 'Oh,' and 'What,' all throughout the conversation. Once she hung up, the tears began to pour from her eyes.  
  
"Trish, what's wrong Sweetie?" Stacy consoled her friend and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh you know, relationship troubles. Why does he always do this to me, when I'm so happy?"  
  
"What do you mean Trish?" Torrie said as she was walking towards Trish and Stacy.  
  
"Chris thinks I'm being overprotective of him. I just told him not to do anything I wouldn't do when I left him a message today...trying to be funny. He said that I'm trying to tell him not to cheat on me, when in reality I'm not."  
  
"Oh don't let him bother you. Andrew and I go through the same thing. And if he truly loves you Trish, you'll have a big bouquet of flowers sitting on your doorstep when you get home."  
  
"I hope your right. God, I need to use the bathroom."  
  
Trish walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. Stacy and Torrie looked at each other and Stacy sighed. "He's the one being a jerk and he's being over protective. She always tells me how whenever they're together he's always steering her away from all the guys at work. Not letting her talk to even her friends."  
  
"I don't know Stace, I just feel so bad for her. She's completely in love with him."  
  
"Totally."  
  
Trish walked back down the stairs just as Sable showed up. They all got into Torrie's car. Stacy and Trish in the back, Torrie and Sable in the front. Sable had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Stacy asked her friend.  
  
"Adam just makes me so happy."  
  
"Obviously. Trish, you okay back there?" Torrie looked in her rearview mirror to check on Trish. She had her head leaning against the window and they could all tell she was upset.  
  
"Just fine."  
  
They continued talking about odds and ends, and more wedding plans of Stacy's. Trish stayed quiet most of the way to the mall, not wanting to talk. Once they got there, she got out and decided to go off on her own. The other three stayed together.  
  
"Where shall we stop first ladies?"  
  
"Well Tor, how about Sears?"  
  
"I like that idea Stace, let's go."  
  
Sable began walking in the wrong direction and Torrie corrected her.  
  
"This way genius."  
  
They all followed Torrie because she was the only one who seemed to know her way around the mall. They got to Sears and began picking out all sorts of wedding presents for Stacy. Many of them were for Andrew, more than they were for her. Trish met up with them right before they went to the food court, having plenty of bags in hand.  
  
"Well, we know that you can shop on an empty stomach, how about seeing what you can do on a full one." Sable exclaimed taking a few of Trish's bag out of her hands.  
  
"Thanks, and yeah I'm starving."  
  
Stacy decided to also take a few bags off Trish's hands. She seemed exhausted and still upset about her phone call from Chris. "Well, I'll treat you to a nice big burger."  
  
"Why burgers when we can have chicken?"  
  
"Whatever you want girl. C'mon, let's go."  
  
Trish and Stacy went off to KFC, while Sable and Torrie went to Subway. "I'm really sorry about earlier Trish."  
  
"It's okay. I mean, why does he think I'm over protective? I may act like it, but he has his freedom. It's not like we're married."  
  
"But maybe you are being a little over protective because you don't want to lose what you've got." She looked over to Trish. "And trust me, you've got something great. He's a completely different person all because of you."  
  
"Yeah, he is."  
  
They ordered their food, and went to sit at the table. While the were eating the talked more about Stacy's wedding plans, the dress colors, and who all would be in the wedding. They continued shopping after they ate, and then a few hours later they decided to leave. Trish clearly spent the most money, ending up with twenty of her own bags. When they got back to Torrie's house, Stacy and Trish left right away. Stacy wanted to get home and get ready so she could go out to dinner with Andrew, and she had an hour and a half to do so.  
  
As she dropped Trish off at her house, she noticed Chris's car sitting in the driveway. Trish told her to hang on a second so that she could have a getaway car if what she thought was going to happen, indeed happened.  
  
They argued for pretty much the entire time they were talking, and Trish ended up in tears. Stacy thought about going to see if she was alright but Chris was still there. He took her in his arms, and ran his fingers through her long blonde hair and kissed her on the forehead. Knowing that everything was now fine between them, she drove to her house.  
  
Once she got there she had an hour to get ready. She picked out her light pink dress and lay it down on her bed. Taking a long hot bubble bath relaxed her muscles from the long day of shopping. As she got out of the tub, she decided to curl her hair. When she was all finished getting ready, she went out to her car. Instead of meeting her at the gas station, Andrew arranged a limo, and was waiting beside it with a single red rose. How much better could it possibly get?  
  
¤Here is the second chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up...Read and review...And I'll see if I'll continue...I need reviews!-Dakota¤ 


End file.
